User talk:Fantasy Detective
Welcome Hi, welcome to OP War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Espada Pirates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ricizubi (Talk) 21:10, October 14, 2011 Re:Red Gun I never made a gun before, but it's all up to you ^^ The most awesome and Humble guy on the Terra Sorry.. Unfortunately I can't make your gun anymore, I tried it but I didn't get any good ideas for it and I also need more time but my schedules don't allow me to to concentrate on more then 1 wiki (I still prefer the OP wiki =/ ) during school...so I am SUPERSORRY FD :'( but I can't make it Request Hi,FD when u have time plz read and rate Marimo vs Shishio,since its the last fight of Marimo :D Zoro-san 06:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Saving souji arc Yes.YOu do it. As you know,first of all,Magnus vs Shiryu has started.Marimo and me have planned to make it a 30 turn fight,with all the turns better than the last one.So yeah we'll concentrate on that XD if i have time i will try to do a turn in souji Swimswimfruit 07:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat FD pls enter chat! Swimswimfruit 20:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Leaving FD when u come on,come on chat cause I truly wanna talk with you.I dont see any reason for you to leave,only because I felt like doing it. 13:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey FD, it seems we cant start our fight today, during the morning I was pretty busy and I couldnt the battle blog and now I am not feeling really well and I cant concentrate to write it. ~Zoro-san I had some problems with Shuji's powers, as you can see, I created a DF page, but his powers are actually different, its pretty complicated. I will create the battle blog tomorrow, so prepare Hermes's ass to get kicked. ~Zoro-san Hey FD, dont worry. Now you're not the only blind marksman. http://www.memecenter.com/fun/596097/asians A Yossu and a... BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Come to the chat/kleave me a message whenever you can. Swimswimfruit (talk) 14:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) C'mere! User:Zoro-san he NWW I didn't do that much research for them so the best I got was the basics of the three; that being Fenrir being a giant wolf, while Skoll and Hati were his children that chased the sun and moon respectively, and that just sounded better for what I had originally imagined. Your first turn looked pretty good; I'll get to rating it later on. 03:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo my man can you lett me know by free wish or by sea of fools when you write your next chapter, and when i get back on i'll chat with you after crap calms down and all that crap. don't really know what else to say. hope your two weeks are great im not dead. Caring16:) (talk) 22:16, August 16, 2016 (UTC) not sure if i will be able too, i mean mentally i don't think i can deal with things there anymore. but i will try for you, you have been a really great friend FD. Caring16:) (talk) 20:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC)